Fight or flight, survive or die
by LollipopPOP
Summary: A war breaks out across the country everybody is fighting just to stay alive.   Will one agent save them all?  Or will he crumble in the hands of the enemy?


He's back and covered in more blood and dirt then before. Tony pushed himself up to get a good look at his friend and the rations he has brought back.

"What happened?" Abby asked unable to tear her eyes away from a long gash on Tim's face.

"Another bomb" he sighed "I wasn't that close, I'm fine"

"You better be" Ziva whispered from her position next to Tony, they all hoped that she didn't mean it to come out as cold and bitter as it had "we need you"

"Whatever" Tim shrugs dumping the bag onto the ground, the contents spilling out everywhere Tim is gone a moment later, out to the lookout of the large, empty hideaway that they had found. Climbing the steps up to the lookout tower Tim realise that it's all up to him.

Tony's out, injure by a bomb two months ago, Ziva's gone too sickened by some unknown disease, Abby try's her best to keep everything a float back here but Tim can see she's struggling, Ducky's too old and would not stand a chance against some of the rouge thugs, Jimmy comes with Tim on good days but he's usually helping Ducky attended to everyone else.

And last but not least their fearless leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs went missing a month after they'd found the place. In the prime of the war, he'd gone out alone and had never come back. Tim felt betrayed, he'd done something foolish and had left Tim to pick up the pieces.

He kicked the metal floor as he reaches the secluded look out. "Hello McGee" a cool calm voice says. Tim whirls around only to find himself face to face with the 'boss man'. He had no idea what to say or do; he just stood glaring at the man

"I know you're mad" Gibbs stated

"We're have you been?" Tim asked trying to keep his voice as calm as he could

"I ran into a group who we're trying to stop the war, I tried to help them"

"We've been battling to survive here Gibbs! Tony and Ziva are barely alive, Abby's on the verge of a mental breakdown!"

"I'm sorry"

"What happened to "apologizing is a sign of weakness" Tim asked crossing his arms

"Not between friends" Gibbs said

"I've got to go, I've got to get my hands on some more rations before they're all gone" Tim told him heading back down the staircase

"I'll come with you" Gibbs called

"No, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy need your help back here, I do not"

"Tim" Gibbs warned but the younger man was gone

X

"Gibbs!"Abby yelled seeing him enter the small room where everyone was huddled "you're back?" a slight nod was all she needed she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"For good?" Tony asked slightly sceptically

"For good" Gibbs nodded looking around "boy this place has changed"

"You've been gone for months Gibbs" Ziva commented hoarsely "a lot of things have changed"

"Jethro, you're back I see?" Ducky asked standing in the door way to the tiny kitchen

"Yes" Gibbs said unsure what else to say

"Now, have you seen young Timothy? Abigail mentioned something about another bomb, I thought I better check him out make sure he was ok and all"

"He just walked out, I tried to stop him" Jimmy told the room sticking his head in from the kitchen

"He'll be back soon, he always is" Abby said

X

Tim wondered the streets, trying to dodge the looters. Glass and dirt covered the footpaths making it harder to walk but Tim was used to it by now.

"Ah McGee I was wondering when you were going to be back" a voice whispered

"Hello Fornell" Tim said turning to face the older man

"How is everyone, I've heard that there are a lot of attacks around here" Fornell reported looking around uneasily

"We're fine, a little worse for wear but we'll survive" Tim lied; he wasn't sure how much longer they could go on "how are things on your end?"

"We're good; we've got a lot of agents so no one's dared to attack us yet"

"We've had a few, but I don't think many people know about our hideout"

"Look McGee, you've helped us a lot if you wanted to, you could join us, and you wouldn't be on your own" Fornell suggested

"I'm not on my own" Tim argued

"The rest of your team is back at your hideout while you're out here..._alone_"

"I'll think about it" Tim told the man "oh Gibbs is back" Fornell smiles at this news and nods

"I'll be in touch"

X

The house is strangely quiet when Tim returns; everyone has gone upstairs to the bedrooms. Smiling softly he collapse onto the sofa, exhausted. Hoping that when he wakes up this will all be a dream Tim falls into a deep sleep.

X

Abby sits curled up on the end of her bed

"It's like one of those bad dreams, where you can't wake up" she cries to Gibbs who is sitting nearby

"You're going to be fine Abby" Gibbs assures her

"I know, I never leave the house, I'm worried about Tim"

"How?"

"He's basically on his own Gibbs"

"I'm here now, things will change" he told her

"I'm not so sure" she admitted as he walked out

X

"McGee?" Tim pried an eyes open searching for the voice, it was Ziva blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders, but still shivering slightly.

"Yes?" Tim asked pushing himself up into a sitting position

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting down beside him

"I'm fine, how are you, you're not worse or anything?" he asked

"No, I think I might be getting better, maybe I can come out with you one day soon?"

"Maybe if you really are getting better"

"I am" she nodded seeing the look on his face she changed her answer "I will". There's a knock on the front door, making them all jump.


End file.
